Be Mine Forever Babe
by Percabeth12
Summary: This is a Babe story. I will always be a Babe. Stephanie goes over to RangeMan and gets a little surprise from Ranger. Rated M for a little smut


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Anything, Janet Evanovich owns Everything…

"Yo Babe" Ranger answered the phone on the third ring. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Yo Yourself Ranger, Hey do you mind if I come to RangeMan for a little. Morelli and I are officially broken up now" I took a deep breath after I finished…that sentence took a lot outta me. "Sure Babe, but. You HAVE to bring those sexy little black panties that have RangeMan embroidered on the Ass." Ranger replied. "Alright, but only for you Ranger" I replied almost seductively. " I'll be over in 15 to get you. I love you Babe." "See you in a few Range." I managed to get just that out before he disconnected. '_When is that man going to learn that when you are done with a conversation you say 'Goodbye''_

"Tank!" Ranger yelled as soon as he got into RangeMan. "Yeah Boss? Hey Bombshell." He said first turning to Ranger then turning to me and finally turning back to Ranger again. "Tank, take Babe's stuff up to my Apartment" "Yes Sir anything for Babe" Tank replied with a smile and a wink towards me. "Tank, Say that again and I will kick your RangeMan Ass…I'm Ranger's Babe. 'Sides you already have Lula" I said back not forgetting to add my signature 'Burg eyeroll.

"Come on Babe. Let's go upstairs." Ranger replied snaking an arm around my waist and nuzzling my neck. "Mmmm…And just what do you plan on doing once we are upstairs?" I asked Ranger almost sexily. "Well, Babe, you will just have to wait and see." He replied winking at me again. I turned to head for the elevator when Ranger grabbed hold of my arm. "What Rang-" I was cut off when Ranger curled his fingers into my shirt and dragged me into a kiss. Our tongues touched and I felt heat surge through my stomach heading down south making it _extremely _warm near my doo-dah. I moaned into the kiss. I clearly was enjoying this kiss too much. I could feel Ranger's erection pressing against me as we kissed. I reached up wanting to unbutton his black shirt. But I thought it was better to wait until we didn't have to worry about getting caught so I settled for Tangling my hands into Ranger's silky dark locks. He moaned a little into the kiss. He pulled away resting his forehead against mine and whispered "_te amo nena" _I asked him "What does te amo nena mean?" "It means 'I love you babe' and Babe I do Love you" he said "I love you to Ranger" I whispered. "Babe from this point on, It's not Ranger call me Carlos" He said in a comforting loving tone. "Alright…Carlos" I whispered kissing his neck. I was sucking on Rang- I mean Carlos's neck when Tank cleared his throat behind us. "Um Ranger Bombshell's stuff is in your room in your apartment." "Thank You Tank. You may go back to work now," Ranger/Carlos replied with no expression in his voice. "See Ya later Bombshell" Tank said winking at me. "Bye Tank" I called over my shoulder. Carlos pulled me gently into the elevator. "Mmm Babe I've missed you so much," he whispered while nuzzling my neck, and kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin below my ear. I whimpered his name a few times.

It wasn't long before we reached the Bat Cave. Carlos electronically unlocked the door and threw his keys onto the silver plate beside the door that was for Keys and Mail. I shucked my coat and draped it lightly over Carlos' that was on the couch arm. I turned around and ran into a rock solid yet warm chest. I looked up into Carlos' dark brown eyes. I stretched up and he took the hint and covered my lips with his in a heated passionate kiss. I let my hands skitter along his muscular build and up to his tie. I slowly undid his tie teasing him just a bit. I threw the tie over my shoulder and went to work on the buttons on his shirt while he pulled my shirt and tank top over my head. I relieved him of his Shirt. He was reaching for the Zipper on my pants but first he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his luscious master bedroom where he gently lay me on the bed before climbing on top of me. I moaned and groaned in pleasure. He stripped off both of our clothes quickly smiling as he saw that I was wearing the little black panties with RangeMan embroidered on them. "Good Girl," he whispered huskily in my ear. "Nuh uh Carlos. Bad Girl," I said as I tangled my fingers in his hair and brought him down to kiss me. "Te Amo Nena" He whispered over and over again in my ear. He thrust slowly into me moaning as he did. I moaned as he thrust into me and kept whispering Spanish phrases into my ear. It made it all the more sexy. I love having sex with Carlos…he is AMAZING in bed! Better than Morelli when I think about it. "Oh God Carlos. Mmmm. Faster _Harder!,_" I moaned. "Come on babe, Cum with me, Please," Carlos practically begged. "Oh God! Carlos! I'm cumming!" I moaned loudly. I felt his warm release spiraling through my body. He collapsed on top of me after we both came, panting heavily his warm breath ever so slightly caressing my ear. He rolled off of me, laid down beside me and gathered my thin frame against his muscular one. I turned so that I was facing his naked chest, I placed an open-mouthed kiss on his naked muscular chest. He lightly ran his fingers through my soft brown curls, Caressing my face every once in a while.

I awoke to the light of Carlos' dressing room on. I glanced at the clock 6:30 in the morning. I snuggled back into the blankets and was on the verge of sleep when I felt someone get in bed beside me. I looked over and saw Carlos. His hair was slightly damp indicating that he had just gotten out of the shower. "Hey babe," he whispered kissing my lips lightly. "Where did you go," I questioned. "I went for a run babe. I thought about you and your luscious body the entire time," he said. I looked down and noticed he was wearing only the pair of black silk boxers. I wondered how long it would take me to undress him. I was looking away from him when I thought that and when I looked back he was sleeping softly murmuring in Spanish.

I was awoken when Ella knocked on the door at 7:30. I groggily crawled out of the bed, grabbed a robe and went to open the door. "Good Morning Stephanie," Ella said. "Good Morning Ella," I replied back. "Here is your Breakfast, Fruit, Low Fat yogurt, and Coffee," She explained. "Thank you Ella. It looks wonderful," I said politely before Ella excused herself and left the apartment. I quietly set the table then went back to the bedroom to wake Carlos. When he finally woke up he said his voice filled with sleep, "Hey Babe." "Good Morning," I said. Carlos crawled out of bed and walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled and kissed my neck. "Ohhhh Mmmm Carlos," I moaned. He pulled away and laced his fingers with mine before turning to head down the hallway and to the dining room/kitchen. He pulled out a chair for me when we entered the kitchen. He poured us both a cup of coffee and brought me my plate of, fruit and low fat yogurt. He sat down across from me and picked up a strawberry. I was watching him intently slowly sipping my coffee. He ate the strawberry looking sexy as ever. Leave it to Carlos to make something as simple as eating fruit be sexy. I set down my coffee cup, picked up my spoon, and began to eat my yogurt. _'Mmm Vanilla.'_ I thought. Carlos picked up some grapes this time and came to stand behind me. "Carlos what are you doing," I asked curiously. He set the grapes on the table, stood me up, sat down in my chair and pulled me onto his lap where he fed me the grapes one by one. We were caught up in our blissful happiness when someone knocked on the apartment door. "Damn it," Carlos muttered. I got off his lap and ran to the bedroom to grab him a robe. Of course it was a black robe. I brought it to Carlos who slipped it on before looking out the peephole and then undoing the locks on the door. He opened the door to Ella. This time she was carrying fluffy white towels and she had a bottle of Bulgari Green shower gel on top of them. "Ranger, here are fresh towels and I bought you a new bottle of Shower Gel," Ella said pleasantly. "Thank You Ella," Carlos told her while he snaked an arm around my waist. "I will be up with lunch at 12:30," She replied before excusing herself to put the towels away and then leaving.

After Ella left Carlos backed me against the door and began ravaging my neck with kisses and murmuring to me in Spanish.

Hm…Like, Love, Hate?

XOXO ~Percabeth12

_[Type the company name]_


End file.
